


The More the Merrier... or Something

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Grandchildren, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Pregnancy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 26: tea with booze.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The More the Merrier... or Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 26: tea with booze.

Harry shut the front door and let his forehead fall against the wood, taking a moment to enjoy the utter bliss of perfect silence. 

The kettle whistled and he straightened, then headed toward the kitchen where he found Severus making tea, a bottle of whisky close at hand. 

"This should help us recover." Severus poured two cups and splashed them each with plenty of whisky.

"You're brilliant." Harry pressed a kiss to Severus's cheek.

"By the way, Lily complained about the various scents in the house: the Christmas tree, the roast, the coffee." Severus took a sip of his tea. "She's likely early in the first trimester of pregnancy so hasn't mentioned it to anyone. Do try to act surprised when she tells you in a month or so."

Harry dropped into the chair at the kitchen table. 

"My baby is having a baby," he said, awed.

"You do realise that next year we will have yet another grandchild to entertain on Boxing Day." Severus patted him on the shoulder as Harry rubbed his hands over his face.

"Pass that bottle, would you?"

Severus did then held up the teapot. "More tea?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Just the whisky."


End file.
